Cooties!
by TroubledThoughts
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot about Kiba and Hinata when they're little. : Kiba's afraid of getting cooties! KibaHina


**_Random thing that I just couldn't resist writing. :)  
Enjoy._**

* * *

An adorable seven-year-old boy was intently watching an equally adorable six-year-old girl.

The girl, who was holding her dad's hand and nearly running to try to keep up with him, was completely unaware of the boy's transfixed stare.

"Kiba!" the boy's older sister yelled. "Where'd you go!?" She ran through the crowd trying hard to locate her errant little brother, when all that little brother really wanted to do was run after this girl.

It took her a couple minutes to find him, since she was no more than thirteen, and the slow-moving crowd was made mostly of adults, who were taller than both of them put together. That was enough time for the girl and her father to disappear around a corner.

Kiba was swept up into his sister's arms. "What'd you do that for, Kiba?" She scolded him. "What was it this time?" She sighed. He was always running off like this for stupid reasons. Couldn't he just behave and make her and her mom's life easier?

"The girl!" He pointed in the direction she had disappeared in.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Already Kiba? You're only seven!"

He had no idea what she meant by that, and looked up at her accordingly.

She shook her head. "Nevermind. Chasing girls will get you nowhere. In fact, if you get too close, you might get cooties!" She giggled, hoping the lie would fool her brother.

"Cooties! What's that!?" Kiba asked, fearfully, as Hana led him back to their mother.

"It's what girls have! And if you kiss any girls that you're not related to, you catch 'em."

"Really? What happens?"

"I dunno. But all kindsa bad things happen to boys when they get cooties." She answers, trying her best to stay serious.

Kiba gasps. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. Girls are trouble. Trust me."

"Okay Hana."

_-One Week Later-_

"Class," announced, "This is Hinata. She'll be joining us from now on."

It was the second week of school, and Iruka was teaching his morning class, which was basically the equivalent of elementary-schoolers. Konoha kids had two or three years of day class (depending on the speed at which they learned), then a year or two of afternoon class- which was more along the lines of ninja training for the kids who wanted to take it- before they were split into teams.

All the other kids, who didn't want ninja training or just weren't cut out for it, would take a different afternoon class with a different teacher (for a much longer amount of time, to get basically a middle and high school education)

The girl, Hinata, waved shyly to the class and looked up at Iruka, as if waiting for instructions.

"Well, go take a seat. Anywhere in the first two rows." Iruka told her softly.

It didn't really make a differrence to her where she went. She didn't know anybody, and all these kids around her that were older than her scared her. So she just took a seat on the end of the row, next to a rough-but-friendly-looking boy. For a second, they just looked at each other. She took in the boy's dark messy hair, small eyes, and the weird red marks on his cheeks, along with his slightly wrinkled shirt and torn jeans. And he took in her soft looking purple hair, and big slightly scared silvery eyes, and very light skin, and perfect fancy blue dress, all of which made her look like a very expensive doll that someone had brought to life. That was the same thing he had thought about her when he saw her a week ago. After all, it was the same girl Hana had torn him away from.

Then the boy smiled, showing sharper-than-usual teeth. "Hi, I'm Kiba." He said, his voice loud, bold, but not unfriendly.

"I'm Hinata." She said, smiling, a little less scared because at least someone liked her enough to talk to her.

"Why weren't you here last week?" Kiba asks.

"Oh. Dad said th-that the school said that since I was six instead of s-seven, I wasn't s-supposed to be here yet. But then he got m-mad at the school and made them l-l-let me in."

"Oh. Well, why can't you just be like everyone else?"

"I don't know. I think cause Dad d-doesn't want me to be like everyone else."

"That's weird. Do all dads do that?"

She shrugs. "Did yours?"

"He wasn't here when I was six."

"Well, where did he go?"

"Well, mom says that one day he just left, and didn't come back. She said there was some important mission that Konoha sent him on, before I was even born." He looked away, as if he never really talked about this.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said, knowing that wherever his dad went, Kiba missed him a lot.

"Why? It's not your fault. And besides," He looked back up at her, cheerful as ever, "That's why I wanna be a ninja! So I can do really cool missions and get really good and then go find him!"

"Good luck!" She wished him, quite sincerely, neither of them really realizing in their childish innocence that Kiba would never find his dad.

* * *

After that, they sat together every day, and became the oddest friends you'd ever see. Hinata, a quiet, shy little porcelain doll, and Kiba, a loud, strong, brash, rowdy, disrespectful little rebel boy.

But, in the strangest way that neither of them really saw and just kind of took for granted, they balanced each other out, and even though (or maybe _because) _they were opposites, they were very close. Best friends, in fact. And a year after they met, when Kiba began to notice the way older boys acted around older girls, he realized he had a crush on her. He realized how pretty she really was, and how cute it was the way she stuttered over her words, and how naturally sweet and caring she was. And he liked it a lot.

And then something happened.

Hana had her boyfriend over for dinner. Why is that important? Well, the occasion wasn't all that important for Kiba, other than the fact that he was supposed to stay out of the way most of the night while Hana and her boyfriend did... Well, whatever they were doing.

Kiba, being the kind of kid that he was, didn't like that too much, and so he snuck down to the kitchen to get some food (he'd had his own dinner before the boy came over, but he wanted to see what they had to make sure it wasn't something better).

He walked silently into the dining room to find it dark and empty. So he stole some candy off the counter and popped it into his mouth, and went looking for Hana, just to know what she was doing (coughcough_beingnosy_cough).

He peeked around the corner, into the living room, and saw Hana with the boy. They were just sitting there, talking.

-How boring- He thought. He couldn't even hear what they were saying cause they were talking so quiet. -Maybe thats why they're sitting so close together- he thought.

But then the boy leaned forward and kissed Hana!

Didn't he know he was gonna get cooties?

Kiba ran back to his room.

* * *

The next day, Kiba asked Hana if girls could get cooties too.

"Yes." She answered, a hint of a smile on her face. "But not if she loves the boy very, very much and he loves her back."

* * *

The day after that, he went to school with a mission in his mind. He was gonna do it in recess. Yeah, that'd be good. That's when they really got to talk anyway. And if he was gonna risk these cooties, it might as well be important, right?

* * *

He walked outside with her. He didn't run or push her or yell to the other boys or anything. He just walked with her.

Out on the baseball field, the boys were quickly organizing a game of kickball.

"Wanna go watch?" He asked her.

"Sure."

So they sat on the hill above the field and watched the boys beat each other up over silly arguments.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"My sister said that boys get cooties if they kiss girls, but not if they love them very very much. And I couldn't love anyone very very much more than you."

He kissed her on the lips.

Hinata gasped, looked at him wide-eyed, then fainted.

Kiba gasped, and yelled, despairing:

"I gave her cooties!"

**_-End-_**

Now wasn't that cute? I love little naiive children before they become horny corrupt  
**_teenagers!  
But... I also love horny corrupt teenagers. Considering I am one. And I am in love with one.  
xD  
Anyway, I have no idea what that was, but I couldn't not write it once I got the idea. :)  
Peace.  
-----Lina_**


End file.
